Jet Scream
Jet Scream is the first segment of the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Rocko's Modern Life. Plot Rocko receives two tickets from his boss for the comic convention in Las Vegas. Heffer is reluctant to come, but is convinced after Rocko tells him there's food on the plane. At the airport Heffer is still scared but Rocko and the attendant convince him that it's safe. Their bags are trashed and labeled "Guam" and "Detroit" and blasted off into the air. Heffer and a few other people with metal objects go through the metal detector with no problem, but it detects numerous things on Rocko, who removes everything he was wearing. He tries to go through one more time only to have the metal detector go off again. His tooth, probably what was setting off the metal detector all along, was ripped out by the security guard. Rocko mentions that he doesn't see their bags, and it is revealed that they are in outer space. The two go through first class, but not after Heffer sees the food there, they proceed to their seats in coach. Rocko buckles up with no problem but Heffer has to pull his seat belt tight which pulls Rocko's tight as well and although Heffer buckles up, the buckle snaps loose and whacks Rocko in the head. The takeoff is very shaky, literally; the plane then blasts off into the sky and nearly into space. Heffer notices some buttons on an overhead panel above their seats. He presses the first one, which freezes Rocko solid. Heffer then hits the next one which turns on the heater, melting the ice but also shrinking Rocko's eyes. Heffer presses the final button, much to Rocko's fear, which jettisons the co-pilot out of the aircraft; as nothing happened to him, Rocko though that button was broken. Rocko and Heffer are served dinner: peanuts. After seeing a cake being wheeled into first class, Heffer decides to make a break for it. Rocko tries to stop Heffer, but gets zapped by the force field separating coach from first class, while Heffer somehow makes it past without being electrocuted. Rocko goes back to "his" seat and tries to eat a peanut but the troublemaking kid on the aircraft keeps moving his seat, which Rocko's plate is attached to. When Rocko gets out of his seat to go to the bathroom, he gets hit a stewardess's cart, he then tries to make it to the bathroom without getting hit by a cart, and surprisingly succeeds, but unfortunately for him, all the stalls are occupied, but then a skunk comes out of one, which Rocko runs into. After Rocko finishes "tinkling" he throws a paper towel in the toilet and flushes. The plane immediately enters a nosedive, and Rocko gets sucked into the toilet, but he pulls the paper towel out and the plane levels off just before hitting a mountain peak. Rocko returns to his seat while receiving garnering angry faces from the other passengers. While listening to music, the troublemaking kid connects Rocko's headphones to the air conditioner, causing his head to inflate. Rocko, having had enough, grabs the kid and stuffs him into an overhead compartment, much to the delight of the other passengers. Heffer comes back from first class and tells Rocko all about it. Thunder is heard and Heffer notices some dark clouds in the sky, which also cause the interior of the plane to get dark. The plane enters severe turbulence, and to make matters worse, the number two engine is struck by lightning and falls off. The plane flies between two cliffs, breaking off the other engine and most of both wings, and the plane immediately goes into free fall. The plane descends rapidly until crash-landing back in O-Town. Everyone evacuates the plane except for Heffer, who keeps going down the evacuation slide. Rocko again wonders were their bags are and they are shown to be on another planet, Rocko was finally fed up with the plane ride and decides to take the bus to Vegas, while Heffer takes another plane, and is revealed to be the only person on board. On the bus the driver alerts the passengers that the bus needs fixing, after which they take a sharp turn and (presumably) get into an accident. Characters Present *Rocko (5th Appearance) *Heffer (4th Appearance) *Mr. Dupette (1st Appearance) Trivia *This is the first time that Heffer says "That was a hoot!" outside of the theme song. *The picture on the cover of the "Survive" book Heffer is reading at the beginning of the episode is a reference to the Uruguayan Flight 571 Disaster, where a plane carrying a rugby team crashed into the Andes, forcing them to canalize the dead bodies of their teammates to survive. *The plane the Rocko and Heffer fly on resembles a smaller version of the Boeing 747, although it has two propellers instead of jet engines. *The episode name is a reference to the jet stream. *This episode was banned after the 9/11 attacks because of the theme of plane disasters but later re-aired on NickToons in 2002 like the other banned episodes of the series. Quotes *'Announcer': "Mr. Fourapples... Mr. Bob Fourapples, please return to the ticket counter." *'Announcer': "Mr. Maniac... Mr. Klepto Maniac, please put back the white courtesy phone." *'Flight Attendant': "Flight 1313 to Las Vegas is ready for departure. Will all one-legged weasels born under the right side of a watermelon please board." *Enter that beloved arms of D-Red Air. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where Filburt doesn't appear Category:Episodes Category:Episodes staring Heffer Category:Episodes staring Rocko Category:Episodes where the Bigheads don't appear in Category:Censored Episodes Category:Episodes written by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes written by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes written by Vince Calandra Category:Episodes directed by Stephen Hillenburg Category:Episodes storyboarded by Mark O'Hare Category:Episodes directed by Howy Parkins Category:Banned Category:Episodes where Spunky makes himself as a cameo